Suns of Son Stars
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: The celebration of your birthday is a great time. Unless you're pulling into another time. 500 years back. Now yugi and friend must survive demons, curses and war as they try to find a way back home. But are they connected to this time more then they think?


Me: I know this chapter will sound strange compared to my other stories. That's because I typed this some time at the beginning of this the year, and it's just been sitting in its fold. So, might as well see what you all think of it. Also, the grammar here, again it's a few months old and I **HAVE** improved since, it shitty. I might or might not go back and revamp it. All depends if I'm up for it. But the future chapters will be better worded and such.

Star: Neko-mommy does not own anything related to YuGiOh. All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi! Neko-mommy owns nothing by the idea and plot of this story!

x.x.x.x.x

Hello! My name's Yugi Moto. I live with my grandfather, whom I call Grampa. For as long as I can remember it's just been the two of us. I don't remember me parents and Grampa doesn't like talking about it. All he's said was that they loved me dearly and did everything they could for me. In a way, I guess he's saying they died.

It get lonely sometimes since I'm an only child, but at least I have my friends.

Oh, yes! I live at a shrine that's been in my family for generations. Lots of really cool old and ancient stuff about, but Grampa tells me not to mess with anything. I'm a very polite and understanding boy. So when my Grampa tells me not to do something I listen. Most people see my as a weakling and a shorty since I'm fifteen years old and look like a I'm ten. It's not my fault my body decided to stop growing at only five three.

But anyway, all my life my Grampa's been telling me of demons and spirits and powers with spells and incantations. Of course this fascinated me.

All my life I've been an ordinary boy with a small exception. I have the strange ability feel a persons heart; lIke, there emotions. It's never always perfectly clear, but if it's a strong enough emotion I can easily detect it.

I haven't told my Grampa or friends about it. They'd think I've gone mad!

Anyway, today's a special for me. It's my sixteenth birthday. All my friends are here, being only four, to celebrate with me.

No one warned me my life was going to change forever.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on Yug, open your presents!"

"Joey you just went him to nutty so you can devour the cake."

The one blond who's now nervously chuckling it Joey Wheeler. A very dear friend to Yugi. In fact, one would say they could be brother with they way they treat each other. The platinum-blond with narrowed lavender eyes is Malik Ishtar, an Egyptian transfer student from five years ago whim began another close friend to Yugi.

"Come on guys, lets not start fighting. This is Yugi's day so lets try to get along for tonight."

The rental spoken one, whom's tried to stop of conflict before it forms is Ryou Bakura, a transfer student from England seven years ago and two year before Malik. His long white hair and dow brown eyes made him be mistaken for a girl some many times. Yugi had befriending the young English man almost instantly, only being he was shy. But once he was comfortable be became another true friend to Yugi's little gang.

"You all better behave on my Yugi-kins birthday or I'll make you all regret it."

Threatening the three boys was the only female of the group. However, she wasn't really ever allowed in. The only reason she hung around them was because she was the granddaughter of Yugi's Grandpa's beast friend. Rebecca Hawkins, Arthur Hawkin's granddaughter. Her blond hair was pulled back in the curly ponytail and her blue eyes were given an extra shine due to her glasses.

"Don't worry Rebecca, there just playing around," Yugi informed.

Rebecca seemed to beam at the fact Yugi was now giving her attention. The small male sighed. He liked and respected Rebecca sure, but it was highly irritating that the girl just couldn't take a hint.

For years now Rebecca has flirted, sweet-talking and tried be somewhat seductive towards the tri colored boy, but everything he simply and quite clearly turned her down. Yet the girl just didn't seem know when he showed he wasn't interested. Or maybe she just didn't care. Either way, she was now clinging to him arm and in very uncomfortable hold.

"Alright you youngin's settle down or there won't be time for cake." Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather reprimanded calmly. His aged gray hair like slightly similar to Yugi's star shaped, only less gravity defiant and longer. His violent eyes however had yet to lose there luster.

"Now, now my old friend the children are just playing." The light gray haired American told his Solomon. His whitening mustache fluttered in amusement as his brown-gray shimmered in laughter. "They'll only be children for so long."

Solomon crossed his arms, "Wither there old, crippling men," he glanced at Rebecca. "And woman, they should still retain there manners."

Arthur chuckled before sitting down and and joining the group of teenagers.

Yugi opening his presents from everyone and was delighted with his gifts.

Joey had gotten him the new Dark Magician's Quest game for his playstation 2. Ryou got him a fresh batch of Nilgiri tea, straight from his home land. Yugi was very pleased as this was his favorite in Ryou's collection. Malik being Malik bought Yugi a set of three throwing knives, which Solomon swiftly confiscated for 'save keeping'. Arthur gave him a new puzzle from America, a petaminx cube(1) and Rebecca in all her girly-glory gave him a white teddy bear holding a red heart with the word 'Cutely' stitched in white on it.

His grandfather however had given him something special.

"Yugi," all eyes went to the elder. "I think it's time I give you something that I believe you're ready for." Opening an old wooden box in his hands Solomon pulled out a necklace with, if Yugi was not mistaken, looking to have it thread made of white strips of woven fur. At its base delicately hung a perfectly round, shimmered white stone with what looks like a star symbol embedded within its center.

Yugi awe the the beauty of the simply yet breathtaking necklace.

"Treasure it well Yugi. It belonged to your mother."

At the mention of his mother Yugi's eyes widened has to tentatively grasped the necklace tenderly within his hold. Gazing back up at his grandfather Yugi's eyes seemed to shine with something unearthly.

"Thank you Grampa. I'll treasure it always," the boy stated as he tied it around his neck.

After the presents were done and the cake devoured- curtsy of Joey, Arthur and Rebecca bid Yugi a finally happy birthday, though Rebecca was saddened to leave her Yugi, but vowed to come back and visit soon.

Once the Hawkins left Solomon warned the boys to keep it out as he had shrine duties early in the morning before he went to bed. Calling one more happy birthday to his grandson. His strained and saddened gaze went unnoticed before to headed to bed.

It was Saturday and Ryou, Joey and Malik opted to spending the night for there friends birthday. They stayed up late watching movies and playing games. Yugi tried out his new Dark Magician's Quest and before long it reached ten minutes to midnight.

As everyone settled down and readied for bed a slight vibration made itself known against Yugi's chest. Thinking it was nothing the teen went to make one final trip to the bathroom when the necklace suddenly started glowing.

"What the-!" before Yugi could finish he was being tugged forward by the necklace.

The teen struggled and stomped his feet to try and stop but the pull was to strong. It was when he reached the front slider door that he heard the others.

"Yo Yug, what's with all the racket?" Joey yawned rubbing his eyes.

"J-Joey, help!"

The blond looked up gasping before lunging foreword with a "Hold on Yug!" only to miss as the necklace yanked Yugi out the door. The blond cursed and before he bolted after his smaller friend Ryou and Malik appeared in the living room doorway.

As they were about to complain, "Yug's necklace it going crazy. We gotta help!" Joey demand before hurrying out the door. Ryou and Malik shared a quick glance at one another before rushed after there friends.

No one noticed the dark violent eyes watched them from afar, a smile on there face before retreating back into the shadows.

Outside Yugi was tugged and squirming, ever trying to rip the necklace off but the piece of jewelry refused to move and just kept dragged the poor boy along faster and faster.

Yugi was soon before the family's sacred tree, the necklace's pulling becoming more urgent.

"Yugi!" The boy turned to his quickly approached friends. At that moment the tree began to glow golden and while as a sudden black vortex of blue, purple and back appeared with pink sparkles around inside.

Despite it's beauty Yugi screamed and began to fight back harder only to be pulled with much more force.

"Joey, Ryou, Malik!" he reached out to his friends with one hand as half his body was already being pulling into the vortex.

"Yugi!" the three boy cried each finally grabbing onto there friend.

For a moment the smaller male thought he was saved only to scream when a powerful, final pulled dragged not only him, but Malik, Joey and Ryou into the vortex.

x.x.x.x.x

1. The Petaminx is in fact the hardest puzzle cube on Earth to solve. It's a type of highly complex rumbix cube


End file.
